


The Perfect Teacher

by batboybondage



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Consensual Kink, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sex Toys, Threesome, anal penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batboybondage/pseuds/batboybondage
Summary: Cass has asked Jason and Dick to help her learn about BDSM.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unit82717](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Unit82717).



> Everyone is of age, everything is consensual.

“You’ve definitely come to the right place,” Jason grinned. Dick was laid out on his stomach spread eagle each limb tied to one corner of the bed.

Cass returned his smile. She perched on the dresser watching with a critical eye as Jason rolled up his sleeves. He was still fully dressed.

Dick gave a few pulls and squirms of excitement.

“The important thing is to make sure your partner is feeling safe,” Jason told her, “Not necessarily comfortable, for instance, Dickie here likes it to be just a little bit painful when he’s put on display like this.” Cass took note of the hard ass grab that might leave fingerprint shaped bruises later. “At first you’ll have to talk a lot to your partner. Me and Dick have done it enough times that we know exactly what the other wants. You don’t get that overnight. Communication is key.”

“Always have a safe word!” Dick added. He cried out as Jason smacked his ass hard. Cass involuntarily winced at the painful sounding wallop.

“Who’s teaching the lesson here?” Jason snipped. He rubbed Dick’s ass in a half apology, “—but yes, Safe words are good, or gestures and hums if the mouth is occupied. His usual one is Cinnamon Swirl. It should be things that won’t come up in your standard play. Understand?”

“Yeah,” Cass nodded. She watched as. Jason grabbed the lube and squirted it onto his fingers.

“A little pain is fine, but you wanna do some prep if you’re playing with the ass. Dickie’ll stretch out fine. Very important to know how to prepare someone.” Jason pushed his finger into Dick’s hole. Dick moaned trying to wiggle backwards.

“Be patient, we’re giving a lesson, not getting off, we gotta go slow,” Jason grinned, just a tad meanly as Dick groaned in protest. He pushed his finger in and out slipping in another and another. Dick was squirming, trying to impale himself, but the ropes held him in place. Cass knew if he wanted to, Dick could easily slip the ropes, but it would take time. She knew there had to be a lot of trust between them.

She felt a heat bloom and she reached down her pants and rubbed herself idly. Jason touching Dick like this, being so in control. That’s what she wanted; he was definitely the right teacher.

“Right, now we can do anything to him,” Jason slipped a blue dildo into Dick’s hole to keep him stretched out. Dick clenched his ass around the toy trying to lodge it in further.

“I like to gag him,” Jason gestured to her and she tossed the ball gag over. He winked and went to Dick’s head.

“Open wide pretty bird.”

Dick did as requested and made satisfied muffled sounds when it was clipped in place.

“Now we have all of this to play with,” Jason ran his hand down from Dick’s shoulder to his ass resting on the perfect round cheek. “Question and answer time. What do you wanna play with first?”

Cass slid off the dresser and looked at all the various toys laid out on the desk. Jason had promised her he’d show her all their uses. She picked up the riding crop, tested its sting in her palm and then handed it to Jason.  
“Ah, one of my favourites.”

Dick made little muffled sounds that Cass wasn’t sure were protest or excitement.

“Dick’s gagged safe word is humming the Crocky Crunch jingle. Now, let’s make that ass nice and red.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason has shown her the basics, now it’s time for Cass to get her hands dirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is of age. Everything is consensual

Dick’s ass was bright red. Cass put her bare hand on it and was unsurprised how warm it was. Dick twitched, and she pulled away. Jason lay the riding crop down on the table with the rest of the toys.

“That was a nice warm up,” Jason said, his eyes scanned the table and smiled when he spotted the one he wanted, “But I think it’s time to get your hands a little dirty.”

He held the double-ended dildo out to her. It had straps that would allow her to have control of the force, but this meant…

She was by no means shy, but she glanced at Dick, who was still gagged and squirming. Jason caught her by the chin and forced her to look back at him.

“Don’t ask him permission, ask me.”

This lesson had taken an interesting turn.

She ran her hand the length of the dildo in her hand, then nodded with a slow smile.

These were two men that she trusted her life with, there was no reason not to trust them with her body, and it apparently went both ways.

She placed the dildo down, and unbuttoned her shirt, feeling pleasant tingles, accented by the cold air. She ran her hand over her breast and down her tight washboard stomach, then undid her pants, pulling them and her panties down. Jason had stepped back and was now the one observing.

She started touching herself, rubbing and gently penetrating, she was already more than a little wet from watching the previous games. She picked up the dildo and hummed as she pushed it into her body and clicked the straps in place. She moved her hips from side to side, and her new ‘penis’ wobbled making her giggle and feel a brush of new pleasure. It made her feel pleasantly full.

“Are you willing to accept me as the Dominant?” Jason asked, he leaned against the wall, his arms crossed looking her over with obvious interest and a bit of satisfaction, “You’re allowed to say no at any time and it all stops. We won’t be doing anything too outside the box, but if you feel uncomfortable at all, you can communicate it to me. Don’t be worried about spoiling the mood.”

“This will help me understand both sides,” She said. Besides, she was more than willing to play with these two. “So yes,” She clarified.

“Safe word?”

“Eggplant.” Steph would laugh but it was honestly the first random word she thought of.

Jason nodded. He went to the table and showed her a yellow collar. It wasn’t like the worn one Dick was already wearing. That was something special between those two. This was for play. It was also to make a point. She may be domming Dick, but Jason was the one on top of both of them.

She nodded and he went behind her. His large hands gently pushed her hair out of the way, and she felt the soft leather of the collar tighten around her neck. Jason buckled it in place.

She was thankful for the straps attached to the dildo; she was so wet that it would probably slip out if it wasn’t attached.

Jason ran his hand down the length of her body and rested it at the hip.

“Now then,” He whispered in her ear, “Don’t leave Dick waiting.”

Cass approached. She put one hand on Dick’s ass again. The sub wasn’t squirming anymore, he was completely still and silent. She glanced back at Jason.

Jason was more than happy to direct.

“Pull out that dildo, it’ll only get in your way,” He told her. She grasped the end and carefully, slowly pulled it out. This incited a muffled whine from Dick.

“Don’t complain, Dick, remember this isn’t for your benefit. Dickie likes to be full… which is where you come in. Line it up with his hole and push in. He’s been properly stretched out, so there should only be a little bit of resistance. Remember, Dick likes a bit of pain. You’re only doing too much if he starts humming the Crocky Crunch jingle.”

Cass slowly started pushing in. Dick squirmed and clenched at the dildo making it a bit harder to push in. She was only half way in when it felt like the dildo was pushing into her more than it was pushing into Dick. As nice as it felt, she was supposed to be the one doing the penetrating.

“If he’s being a brat assert your dominance,” Jason suggested.

She struck out, slapping down hard on Dick’s already sore ass. He gave a surprised yelp.

“Loosen up, boy,” She ordered, the command feeling strange, but good. She would never refer to Dick as ‘boy’ in real life, but it seemed to fit, and Jason didn’t correct her.

Dick quickly followed her commands, loosening and allowing her to push in to the hilt. She went slower, thinking it might be good to show Dick she wasn’t just playing around. Dick groaned at the slow progression. His bonds prevented him from rolling back and impaling himself on the dildo.

  
  They were skin to skin, Cass was surprised how smooth Dick’s ass was, and briefly wondered what other kinks the two men shared.

“You set the pace,” Jason told her.

She suddenly jerked forward. Dick gave a muffled yell and Cass felt a few of her own sparks fly as the dildo rubbed inside of her. She put her hands on Dick’s hips, gripping them tightly.

“It’s all about you, that’s what he’s getting off on as much as the physical sensations. Your power over him,” Jason’s voice was hurried and a bit raw. She could imagine him watching them, touching himself as she thrust into Dick.

She started moving faster, jerking harder into Dick’s hole. Dick was moaning behind the gag now, trying to push back as much as he could as she went in harder and faster trying to get the dildo to get her.

Suddenly she felt Jason’s cool arms wrap around her, his fingers trailing down her stomach.

“Pull your hips up a little,” She grunted and followed his order. Dick sung.

“Men have g-spots too,” Jason explained basely, “Now, as for you,” His fingers moved from her stomach, around her hip, tracing the straps of the strap-on and down to her crack. He followed the line until he pushed down on her anus like it was a button. “You need to learn how anal feels so you’ll know what to expect and what your partner’s feeling.”

“Ah,” She cried. She felt a cold wet finger gently push up her ass. She hummed trying to get used to the strange sensation. She had expected it to hurt, but it didn’t. Jason was slow and methodical using plenty of lube and adding fingers. It enhanced the feeling of the dildo in her other hole.

“I thought it would…”

“If you do it wrong it hurts—or if I had aimed to make it hurt a bit. But you’re a beginner, besides, if you do it right? It’s nice. I’m surprised it hasn’t come up with you before in your more vanilla experiences. Don’t be fooled, men, even straight men, like it.”

She wanted to point out that one of her boyfriends had been a farm boy from Kansas with Superman as a dad and Martha Kent as a guardian, but Jason had gone serious again. “Now, keep fucking him,” Jason ordered.

She did, pushing into Dick and then inadvertently backing onto Jason’s fingers, making her groan. She orgasmed, and rode the wave, redoubling her efforts to make it last longer, and when it faded started fucking Dick more in earnest to bring on the next. Jason had three fingers in her now, and she was amazed how much she stretched. Jason wasn’t rushing at all. More cold lube and then something that wasn’t a finger poked against her. Jason was touching her body again.

“Ready?”

“Yes,” She gasped.

She didn’t think it was possible for it to fit, but Jason moved into her ass, her sphincter feeling a little sore at the amount it had to stretch to accommodate him, but she didn’t feel like she was about to split in two either, in fact, she felt even tighter in her vagina with Jason’s cock taking up space in her ass.

Jason wrapped one arm around her, cupping her left breast with his right hand while his left steadied itself on her hip. He carefully started moving in and out. She felt breathless between him and Dick, who was still trying to impale himself on her dildo. As she got more stretched, Jason sped up so that he was matched with her pace fucking Dick.

Dick was making high muffled sounds now sounding more and more desperate.

“Now, you’re the one that gets to decide when Dick gets to cum, or if he gets to cum at all.”

Dick sounded like he was pleading, but between the gag and Jason and Cass’ own moans she couldn’t understand what he was saying. She pushed back onto Jason’s cock and then surged forward. She gave a cry of pleasure coming once again.

“Now!” She ordered. Dick shouted and jerked under her. She squirmed as she felt Jason’s own hot cum fill her ass. Jason hugged her and pulled out, and in turn she pulled out of Dick. She squeezed and felt all the liquids slide down from inside her.

“The last thing to do, which is almost as import, if not more than what came before,” Jason said, gently reaching around her neck and undoing the collar, “Is have some aftercare. Help me untie Dick.”

She untied his legs, and Jason untied his hands, and then removed the gag. All his formerly hard touches were soft and gentle. He crawled onto the bed and spooned against Dick, almost protectively. She instinctively joined them coming up as well. Jason smiled approvingly.

“How are you, Dick?” Jason asked first. His voice was completely different. No more commands and orders. Just warm.

Dick had gotten it the most physically. He nodded, completely unbothered. She knew their play was usually much more intense. This had all been for her. She felt a sudden surge of gratitude that she had the two of them who were willing to share their knowledge, experiences, and bodies with her.

“And Cass, how did it go for you? Nothing too freaky?” Dick asked smiling at her. His voice was a little ragged and there were red lines from where the gag’s straps had been. He seemed completely content in Jason’s arms, as if they had been cuddling all a day.

“No, it was good,” Cass grinned, “I feel like I have some solid foundations now.” She leaned over and gave both of them a kiss on the cheek.

“Anytime,” Jason smiled.

They all cuddled together on the bed, feeling happy and pleased with each other’s company.


End file.
